


The Adventures of Brandon: Skeletons

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: MySims
Genre: Action/Adventure, Clones, F/M, First Kiss, Half-Siblings, Kissing, Lava - Freeform, Live Skeletons, Murder, Other, Resurrection, Skeletons, Swordfighting, Swords, Volcano, Volcano Island, Volcanoes, clone, crystal ball, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: This story is about Brandon and his friends traveled to a volcanic island, this is based on one of my dreams that I had when I slept a long time ago.The three friends went to the hot island called Lava of the Skeletons, there is a woman with a same face like Lyndsay's, who is her clone/sister. She was created by Morcubus's mysterious sister who took Lyndsay's blood sample and made her as her twin clone. Susan plans to use Lyndsay as a bait.Will Brandon and Buddy save Lyndsay from Susan before it's too late?
Relationships: Brandon & Buddy & Lyndsay, Brandon & Lyndsay, Brandon/Lyndsay, Buddy & Sarah, Buddy and Sarah





	The Adventures of Brandon: Skeletons

The African American boy named Brandon, who is a wandolier. His old friends: Buddy & Lyndsay join forces with Brandon. They went on a ship to travel to the mysterious spookiest island called Lava of the Skeletons. They get off of the ship. Lyndsay said "Well, this island look likes Skeleton Island." Brandon said "There's a small cabin." They went inside the cabin.

The slammed door closed hard which scared Brandon and his friends. Lyndsay said "Wow, this room is sure is strange in here." Brandon found the basement. He opened the door for him & his friends to go inside. Brandon had a light candle to see anything. Buddy steps on a human bone. He was frightened. Buddy said "Guys, I've found something that I just stepped on." Brandon answered "A human bone."

That Night... Brandon and Lyndsay were chatting. Lyndsay said to Brandon "I need to tell you something." Brandon said "Yes, what is it?" Lyndsay said "I'm in love with you, I know who you are." Buddy heard Lyndsay says that she is in love with Brandon, he smiled. Lyndsay kissed Brandon. The Next Day... Brandon and his friends went to the jungle.

The Next Day...

Brandon, Lyndsay, and Buddy went inside the skeleton lair. Lyndsay discovered the person, who is a skeleton. Lyndsay said "Oh hello sir, are you okay in this some kind of lair." The person was revealed to be a real skeleton which frightens Lyndsay. Lyndsay screamed in terror that the person was dead into skeleton. The skeletons had just lured Lyndsay into a trap. They captured her. Lyndsay was still screaming in terror.

Later... Brandon's crystal ball is shining in call. Brandon holding his crystal ball to see what's going on. The clone of Lyndsay named Susan who made her skeleton friends lured Lyndsay into a trap.

She said to Brandon to the crystal ball "Hey Brandon look who's here, It's Susan, I kidnapped my good clone Lyndsay that my skeleton friends lured her & they kidnapped her, you see I'm the leader of my skeleton companions, once if me and my skeletons were going inside the volcano, taking Lyndsay with us, we dress her up with a black gown, we locked her up in the cage that has a brown rope tied on the top of the cage, my skeleton companion Jacob will grab and hold on to the rope to pull up and down, if my friend pull up the rope, your friend will burn to death by the lava of the volcano, if you want to save your friend, come & save her."

Susan crackled with evil laughter. Susan done telling Brandon to his crystal ball.

The girl with a ninja outfit named Sarah, attacked Brandon and Buddy. Sarah takes off her ninja mask, revealing that she is Brandon's big half sister. She joins forces with Brandon & Buddy to rescue Lyndsay.

This Afternoon... They went inside the volcano. Lyndsay shouted "Susan, you'll never get away with this!" Susan said "Oh, really sister, when Brandon and his freaky friend Buddy will be here, I will cut their throats out alive." Lyndsay said "You wouldn't dare!" Susan said "Oh really sis, we'll see about them."

Brandon and his friends begin a war to battle the skeletons. Brandon shouted "Charge!" Lyndsay looked down at Brandon, Buddy, and Sarah battle the skeletons.

Sarah jumped on top of the cage that Lyndsay trapped in. Sarah cut off the rope. She unlocked the cage. Lyndsay jumped out of the cage and jump down on the ground.

Susan changes her long skirt into a black warrior skirt. Susan grabbed her sword to battle after her skeleton companions were defeated. Brandon and Susan battle each other. Brandon defeated Susan. Lyndsay runs up to Brandon, hugging him. Susan was not defeated. She stands up.

Buddy shouted "Brandon, look out!" Brandon looked behind Susan. Susan stabbed Brandon in the stomach, killing him.

Lyndsay shouted "No!" She kicked Susan. Susan fall into a lava of the volcano, burning her alive. Lyndsay falls to her knees on the ground, holding on to Brandon. Lyndsay said "Brandon, please don't die on me." Brandon said "Lyndsay, remember that you said you fall in love with me, I'm falling in love with you, Lyndsay, I love you." Lyndsay said "I love you too, Brandon." Brandon said in suffocation "Buddy, be a brave man, don't be scared." Brandon closed his eyes dying. Lyndsay begin to cry. Buddy said "What a sad story, is the sad story over?"

Sarah said "No, I can't let my baby brother die." Sarah is about to resurrect Brandon to make him alive. Buddy said "Sarah, what are you doing?" Sarah said "I'm trying to resurrect my little brother with my powers." Sarah put her resurrection power inside Brandon's mouth to resurrect him. Brandon gasped in breathe. Brandon is resurrected by Sarah. Lyndsay is happy that Brandon is alive. She said "Sarah, you're a genius." Lyndsay hugged Brandon that he is resurrected by Sarah. Brandon & Lyndsay stand up. They gazed at each other. They kissed. Sarah and Buddy looked at them and stared at each other, smiling. Brandon, Lyndsay, Buddy, & Sarah escaped from the volcano & sailed away from Lava of the Skeletons. The clone of Susan had appeared to be returned.

The End


End file.
